Eternidad
by Darkmatter Black
Summary: "Sentí mi corazón latir un poco más rápido, sin ser consciente de que ya llevaba tiempo así; era como si pudiera ser transportada de un lugar a otro con solo dar un par de pasos más, el dolor terminaría y por fin dejaría de sufrir. Y logré ver por última vez el rostro de Finnick, sonriendo de forma deslumbrante." (Historia parte del reto encadenado, para Siri Tzi)


**Antes que nada, quiero disculparme con Siri Tzi por la tardanza con el reto que me impuso, no hay explicación lo suficientemente grande como para justificar ésta falta, pero aquí por fin está la historia prometida. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen por completo a Suzanne Collins, tomo prestados los personajes para darnos una idea de lo que pensaba Mags momentos antes de su muerte. Historia parte del Reto encadenado, pedido por Siri Tzi. **

**-Spoiler y menciones del fanfic "Daños Colaterales"**

* * *

><p>Yo sabía que era tan solo cuestión de tiempo, al final sólo unos pocos éramos imprescindibles, aunque Plutarch no quisiera admitirlo.<p>

Desde el preciso instante en que Katniss comenzó a gritar, supe que mi fin había llegado. ¿Cómo se llega a esa conclusión? ¿Deseaba morir?

La verdad es que no era la peor idea del mundo, considerando lo que había tenido que vivir hasta ese momento, quizá la muerte fuera el mejor de los regalos, y lo habría sido de no haberme ligado tanto a ese niño que amaba como si fuera un hijo que hubiera llevado en mis entrañas…

_La desesperación de Annie era sorprendente, parecía que estuviera sufriendo un dolor tan increíble que la única forma de hacérnoslo saber era con aquellos gritos espeluznantes. Aunque yo la comprendía; en los juegos todos morimos, nadie vuelve a casa; si acaso, lo que ellos llaman "vencedor" no es más que una burda copia tuya que se limita a existir para el Capitolio. Volví mi mirada hacia el chico quién se promulgaba enamorado de la pequeña Annie, la loca le decían. Finnick Odair, el vencedor más joven del cuatro, sumido en una pena tan palpable que, aquellos quienes aún conservábamos algo de corazón, éste se nos rompió en millones de dolorosos pedazos._

_Fue en ese momento que tomé la determinación que sería motivo de celebración, lágrimas y risas por parte de los Capitolinos: Me ofrecí voluntaria por Annie. Todos se mostraban impresionados; era obvio, yo ya no estaba en forma para los juegos, de hecho ya era bastante con que me hicieran ir a la selección, y aun así me veían levantando la mano, señalando a Annie y después a mí misma, esperando que entendieran mi mensaje. _

_La expresión de Finnick era de mera sorpresa, pero vislumbre algo que brillo en sus ojos: eterno agradecimiento._

_Muchos se preguntaban (yo lo haría) que era lo que me había impulsado a levantar la mano en ese momento. ¿Creía que era capaz de hacer algo más que simplemente morir en la arena? ¿Me sentía invencible, arrogante, como para sentirme segura de pisar esa maldita arena nuevamente? Era claro que no. Podré tener algún daño cerebral, pero no soy estúpida._

_¿Sentía yo algo por ese niño? ¿Amaba a esa niña como mi hija? _

_No. _

_Pero no podía permitir que el poco amor que aún existía en Panem perdiera su inocencia y futuro por el egoísmo del Capitolio. Además, faltaba muy poco para ganar, y garantizar la vida futura de Annie y Finnick._

"_Cuando estás a punto de morir, toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos"_. No lo creía, y de hecho para mí no estaba siendo así. Si hubiera sido así, habría recordado como comenzó toda ésta idea de los juegos, los días oscuros, los primeros chicos que murieron… Definitivamente no, lo que pasaba frente a mis ojos, era solamente la felicidad que había tenido el privilegio de vivir.

Parecía como si de pronto todo el mundo se hubiera ralentizado, podía ver incluso los colores más definidos, los olores me llegaban sin siquiera tratar de aspirarlos, podía inclusive escuchar los latidos de Finnick, Katniss y Peeta. Eran como pequeños tambores marcando un ritmo, un ritmo desesperado. Adivinaba el tipo de facción que iban a marcar sus rostros un segundo antes de que apareciera.

Finnick lo sabía, estaba totalmente consiente de que en algún momento tenía que dejarme, pues con la pierna falsa de Peeta no podrían llegar muy lejos. Era una buena decisión, mi cuerpo y mente ya sobrepasaron su expectativa de vida, Finnick podrá vivir sin mí, es más fuerte de lo que la gente cree. Ellos sólo ven una bella cara, un rostro definido y suave, músculos formados al rayo del sol; no se atreverían a vivir la vida de Finnick Odair aunque les dieran todos los privilegios en el Capitolio.

Si yo me salvé de esa vida, es porque mi trauma cerebral me dejó secuelas "violentas". Claro que eso sólo pasaba frente a los vigilantes y doctores, por lo demás, lo único que ya no podía hacer era hablar.

Muchas veces odiaba a ese famoso "Dios" que solían mencionar antes de que todo esto comenzará, antes de que Panem fuese Panem, cuando el mundo era totalmente distinto a lo que era ahora…

_La sala de monitoreo se hallaba en pleno apogeo. Todos los mentores me miraban deseándome la muerte; era normal, el patrocinio de Finnick había llegado a un nivel tan absurdo que pude costearle un tridente (su arma predilecta) y unas cuantas raciones de comida, aunque no las necesitaría del todo, al final por algo lo había entrenado personalmente. Se las ingenió para armar una red (aunque seguramente era el Vigilante en turno quien le estaba proporcionando los materiales para hacerla) y con ella atrapó a tres tributos de un solo golpe y acabó con ellos. Por lo menos fue una muerte rápida para ellos. Por un momento me hizo recordar al chico Rome, de los juegos número 54. Ese chico amaba usar el tridente, por igual su compañera Gianni. Ambos se disputaban el tridente, aunque al final Gianni se lo quedó hasta que el joven Saimon acabo con ella con un golpe de mazo directo a la cabeza. Una escena terrible que sabía que llegaría en cualquier momento, era obvio que el chico tenía un desorden mental y Adamas Draganbee, el diseñador de la arena de ese año, tuvo especial cuidado con evitar que Kates le enviara la medicina que lo estabilizaba. Al final les dio un buen espectáculo y a un vencedor. Creo que Zadlen se sobreestimó a sí mismo, cuando el muto le quitó la vida no pude más que sentir lástima por la vida de un niño más que se arruinaba incluso antes de pisar la arena. Volví a mirar la pantalla, comparando a Finnick con Zadlen. Eran físicamente parecidos, todos en el cuatro lo son, aunque se notaban las diferencias de inmediato: uno luchaba por sobrevivir, el otro sólo deseaba matar y coronarse vencedor para no seguir siendo eclipsado por su hermano mayor. Un hermano mayor que vivió lo que Finnick viviría si ganaba estos juegos. _

_Es cruel, pero preferiría que Finnick Odair no sobreviviera._

La niebla venenosa ya había alcanzado a Peeta y Katniss, y un poco a Finnick. Posiblemente a mí por igual, pero yo no sentía ningún dolor, no a estas alturas. Los notaba gritar y quejarse, intentando desesperadamente alejarse del letal humo. Podía notar como al instante de tocar su piel, la niebla provocaba pústulas enormes, como si estuvieran llenas de algún tipo de líquido. No podía negarlo, se podía sentir el temor a morir, no deberían, no ahora ni así. Ya todos teníamos nuestro papel dispuesto, y el mío era el menos relevante…

_Ustedes deben ser parte de la alianza de Katniss y Peeta. Es una chica terca, pero estoy seguro de que querrá a Mags con ella, y por ello debes convencerla tú también Finnick. Posiblemente no confiara en ti al principio, por eso debes llevar esto para que lo sepa, recuérdale quien es el verdadero enemigo - Vi como Haymitch le daba su pulsera de oro a Finnick, quien la contemplaba con interés. _

_El plan era simple, hacer que Katniss nos quisiera incluir en su alianza, o por lo menos tratar de agradarle, para que así pudiéramos protegerla. En el plan estaban Joanna, Beetee, Wirees, Cecelia, Woof, Seeder, Blight, Chaff y los "Junkies" del 6. Cada quién sabía cómo hacer sus alianzas y así proteger al "Sinsajo", la imagen de la revolución. _

_Se suponía que deberíamos protegerla, pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Era obvio que en algún momento yo iba a pasar a ser un estorbo, y aun no sabíamos cómo funcionaría la arena, o que clase de mutos iban a haber en ese año._

_Haymitch era algo compasivo, trataba de no ser tan directo, pero Heavensbee era otra cosa: "Si has de morir, hazlo. Pero siempre ten en mente que es por un fin común, la meta final: Nuestra libertad"._

_No me molestaría morir, pero no quiero dejar a Finnick así, sin más…_

Vi como el chico Peeta caía de bruces al suelo, tratando de ser socorrido por Katniss, sin mucho éxito. Apenas habíamos logrado apartarnos un poco de la niebla, creo que incluso su curso se ralentizo un poco, quizá un regalo de Plutarch.

Escuche como Katniss suplicaba a Finnick, mirándole, explicando que ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para llevar a un semi-inconsiente Peeta. Intercambiamos lugares por un momento, mientras Finnick luchaba por cargar a Peeta, pero yo era mucho peso para Katniss, teniendo en cuenta que una de sus piernas ya estaba llena de pústulas. No habría dado siquiera un par de pasos cuando ya nos encontrábamos en el suelo, recibiendo un poco más del veneno.

Fue entonces que Finnick marcó mi final, sin que él lo supiera o deseara.

"No puedo llevar a los dos"

Ellos se miraban aterrados, considerando la posibilidad de morir ahí. Tal vez temían morir, quizá temían no volver a ver a sus seres amados. Si eso pensaban ellos ¿Por qué yo no tenía esos mismos pensamientos?

Porque mi ser amado se encontraba ahí, conmigo en la misma arena, tratando de tomar una decisión de vida o muerte. Peeta tenía a su familia, padres y hermanos; Katniss a su madre y hermana, Finnick a Annie (y posiblemente Johanna) y yo… a Finnick.

No tenía sentido alargar el momento, era cuestión de segundos antes de que todos muriéramos sin sentido, cuando solo yo podría sacrificar mi vida para que ellos pudieran tener el futuro que todos deseábamos desde hacía muchas décadas: un futuro libre de los juegos, libre de Snow, libre de la represión.

Forcé a Finnick a mirarme, haciéndole saber con mis ojos que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara, que no temiera o sufriera por mí. _"Todo está bien"_. Por un momento, él trato de negarse, de rebatir mi decisión, yo lo sabía, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que iba a dar millones de opciones extrañas e inútiles con tal de salvarnos a todos, pero la realidad era otra. Quien sabe, quizá Plutarch me odiaba, o consideraba que yo era lo suficientemente prescindible como para dejarme fuera del tablero, desechable como un peón en el ajedrez.

Mire a Finnick con una pequeña sonrisa, tome sus suaves mejillas en mis viejas y destrozadas manos, y le di un beso lleno de amor, como el que una madre le da a su hijo cuando éste se va al colegio, o como cuando le hace saber que todo estará bien en el día de su boda. Un beso de una madre a un hijo, sí.

No me dolía nada, en absoluto, a pesar de mi edad y del veneno que ya supuraba mis heridas, logré ponerme de pie y caminar recta, como en un desfile de moda, sin trastabillar ni perder fuerza. Iba directo hacia la niebla, mientras sentía la mirada perpleja de Katniss, y la sorpresa monumental de Finnick. Peeta no se daba cuenta de mucho, era mejor. Él es un chico muy compasivo, sufriría y se negaría a que tomara la decisión que estoy llevando a cabo. La niebla se acercaba un poco más a cada paso, aunque pareciera que nunca llegaría a ella. ¿Sería la negación? O posiblemente un efecto colateral del veneno. No lo sé, pienso demasiado para ser una persona a punto de morir, aunque quizá sea un último regalo de aquel "Dios"; unos últimos momentos eternos para recordar lo bueno y malo que hicimos en la vida, arrepentirnos y pedir clemencia. Tal vez me arrepiento de los chicos que tuve que matar, tal vez no. O era yo, o eran aquellos que ya estaban ligeramente entrenados para matar sin remordimientos. ¿Cómo fue que sobreviví a mis primeros juegos? Es algo que ya nunca podré entender, tristemente.

Sentí mi corazón latir un poco más rápido, sin ser consciente de que ya llevaba tiempo así; era como si pudiera ser transportada de un lugar a otro con solo dar un par de pasos más, el dolor terminaría y por fin dejaría de sufrir.

Y logré ver por última vez el rostro de Finnick, sonriendo de forma deslumbrante.

De pronto fue como si millones de cuchillos sin filo trataran de cortar mi piel, y centenares de agujas penetraran mis músculos y órganos poco a poco. Incluso parecía que, además de esto, tuviera una corriente eléctrica potente, que mataba poco a poco mis neuronas y destruía mi ser por completo. El dolor era inimaginable, nunca creí que todo este dolor pudiera existir en una sola persona, mucho menos que durara tanto.

Trataba de gritar, pero mi voz ya no existía en mis cuerdas vocales, nadie sabía el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Sentía como mi cuerpo ya no respondía a mis órdenes, temblaba y se retorcía, como si hiciera una danza macabra. En algún momento caí, porque en mi boca se sentía el sabor de la tierra, y aunque fuera increíble, el olor de la niebla era dulce, como una crema de moras, o frambuesas. ¡Que burla para nosotros, morir como si fuera un regalo tener que pasar por tanto dolor!

Imaginación o sueño, pero de pronto vi una luz.

Iluminaba un camino, en el cual yo empezaba a andar poco a poco. Yo no llevaba nada puesto, pero no me incomodaba. Pisaba algo que no parecía ser suelo, pasto o tierra. No era nada, pero sabía que no flotaba. Llegue al umbral y solamente había una extensión del mismo suelo extraño que había estado pisando.

No tenía hambre, no tenía sueño, no tenía dolor.

Solo coexistía con el lugar.

Por fin, todo terminó…

_Había dado un paseo por todo el lugar, buscando a alguien más. _

_En realidad, no había nada ni nadie, pero un poco más allá, apareció de la nada una bonita playa, una que ella recordaba haber visto alguna vez en la vida. Quizá así funcionara el lugar, aparecían cosas que recordabas y que te gustaban. ¿Quién sabe?_

_Pero después de un tiempo no solo estaba la playa, sino un bonito bosque a un lado. ¿Qué raro, no? Pero era similar a una Cornucopia, pero sin la fatalidad de una. En realidad, parecía ser un paraíso personal. Aunque no tuviera calor, Mags se sumergía en las cristalinas aguas por el simple gusto de sentir el agua abrazándola cálidamente, mientras ponía en marcha sus viejos músculos, aunque se había fijado que no eran tan viejos como ella recordaba. _

_De vez en cuando, paseaba por el bosque buscando frutos silvestres que recordaba que le daban en el Capitolio, y algunos más que encontró en las arenas las veces que estuvo en ellas._

_También tenía una casa que parecía hecha de arena, con la textura de la misma en las paredes. Ésta se encontraba frente a la playa, de forma que Mags podía ver los amaneceres siempre que ella quería, y ella misma decidía cuando anochecía, si llovía o nevaba, si había un volcán o una aurora boreal. Al principio aparecieron sin que ella los deseara, pero cuando aprendió a diferenciarlos y amarlos, éstos aparecían cuando ella los llamaba con su mente. _

_Nunca hablaba, aunque quizá no fuera por la falta de gente en su paraíso, sino porque ya se había acostumbrado a no hablar desde antes que muriera. Bien pudo haber hablado con las plantas, alguna vez había escuchado que hablar con las plantas le hacía bien a ellas y por ello crecían más rápido y hermosas. _

_De un día a otro, un tridente apareció de la nada clavado en el marco de la puerta de la casa de Mags. _

_Ella se sobresaltó, ahogando un grito en su garganta. Sabía lo que eso significaba, y no le gustaba para nada. Había sido tan poco tiempo… _

_Ahí se encontraba Finnick, casi corriendo hacia ella. Mags solo atino a abrir sus brazos, lista para recibirlo. Finnick llego y la abrazo con la misma fuerza que cuando se ofreció voluntaria por Annie. Mags por fin habló, escuchando su propia voz después de tantos años, incluso ya la había olvidado. _

_Hijo mío, ¿Por qué?- Preguntaba, procurando no llorar. Era la primera vez que sentía dolor y deseos de llorar._

_Para que Annie pueda tener una mejor vida. Valdrá la pena, lo juro- Respondió él, separándose de Mags y besando su frente, confortándola. _

_Pero sufrirá sin ti… - Quizá nunca más podría ser Annie, sino un fantasma del caparazón que fue Annie, eso era mucho peor._

_Ella estará bien, lo lograra y algún día estará aquí con nosotros- Rebatió Finnick, sentándose en la arena e invitando a Mags que lo imitara._

_Finnick… Hijo…- Mags sentía su voz quebrada. Los sentimientos se le antojaban extraños después de tanto tiempo sin usarlos. _

_¿Sí, madre?- Finnick ya lloraba de la emoción, debía decir lo que ansiaba decir desde hacía mucho tiempo_

_Te amo- Pronuncio una llorosa Mags, abrazando nuevamente a Finnick._

_Te amo, madre… Gracias- Dijo Finnick, acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho de Mags, quedándose dormido al instante._

_Gracias._

_Definitivamente, gracias a quien fuera que les dio ese paraíso. Algún día estarían todos juntos, y entonces podrían ser todos felices al fin._

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada, quiero volver a disculparme con Siri, tuve una serie de eventos desafortunados, enfermedad y una caída... En fin, no me encontré completa para publicar ésta historia el día domingo. ¡Lo lamento!<strong>

**Ahora, el reto fue éste, dado por Siri Tzi:**

_**"Oneshot. Mags Cohen está a punto de dar un gran salto. La neblina ácida persigue a su alianza, las fuerzas de todos no son las mismas. Ha pasado por muchas cosas desde que ganó los Novenos Juegos del Hambre convirtiéndose en la primera vencedora del Distrito 4. Se hizo voluntaria para salvar a Annie Cresta y ahora lo dará todo por Finnick. Su familia.**_

_**Bueno, la idea es que retrates los últimos pensamientos de Mags, esa segunda noche en el Vasallaje y que se refleje una carta de amor de una madre para un hijo. Se pueden incluir mediante recuerdos algunas escenas de lo que ha sido su vida y que mediante ellos se dé a conocer cuán especial era Finnick. No quiero una historia melancólica sino todo lo contrario un relato lleno de esperanza."**_

**Sé que me moví un poco más de lo que debía, especialmente enfocando puntos dolorosos del final de Mags, ¡lo lamento! Pero por ello di un final bastante lindo. Quizá algo meloso, pero lindo al fin, un bálsamo por la muerte de Mags. **

**Debo reconocer que en realidad sí fue todo un reto, porque Mags es un personaje demasiado misterioso para mí, no hay muchos datos de ella, sus juegos ni sus daños a largo plazo, así que fue cosa de inventar un poquito aquí, complementar allá. **

**La historia me quedó algo corta, pero ciertamente me siento satisfecha con ella, espero que Siri lo esté también. **

**Mi reto para Alphabetta fue el siguiente:**

**_"Muy bien, me lo pensé bastante así que... Yo reto a Alpha a escribir una historia centrada en Madge!_**

**_Preferentemente en formato viñetas, aunque si no estas familiarizada con ese sistema, puedes hacerlo en relato en primera persona, o incluso en formato diario, esas tres opciones me parecen acordes al tema._**

**_Contar la historia de Madge desde que era pequeña, como conoció a Katniss, Gale y si es que conocía a Peeta. Como fue progresando su relación con ellos desde su punto de vista, sus razones para darle el sinsajo a Katniss, lo que sintió al verlos en los juegos, quizá decir si es que estaba atraída o no hacia Gale, lo que sintió cuando vio que la revolución era inminente, lo que pensaba de Katniss al verla con Peeta, y sus pensamientos finales antes de que el 12 fuera bombardeado."_  
><strong>

**Bien, esto fue todo por ahora, una historia corta pero linda.**

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**Hasta pronto**


End file.
